


Impatient

by codewc (orphan_account)



Series: Russdoc Birthday Week [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: “There are other people on this train, Murdoc.”





	Impatient

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Russel whispers, looking down at Murdoc’s hands as they unzip his jeans.

Murdoc smirks up at Russel as he takes out his penis.

“So you noticed?” Murdoc remarks, resting his head against Russel’s shoulder. Russel sighs, feeling exceptionally exhausted.

“There are other people on this train, Murdoc.”

It’s true. No people in their car, but it’s still true.

They had just come back from a meeting in New York. It was about Noodle’s OkCupid account, and the three of them (Stuart couldn’t attend – it conflicted with his therapy session) weren’t in the mood for it. Noodle was incredibly embarrassed, of course, and wasn’t up for anyone lecturing her about how terrible of a mistake it was to set it up (she kept trying to blame it on Murdoc, but everyone saw through it).

Russel didn’t really care about Noodle’s love life, but he wasn’t interested in anyone telling Noodle how to come out, either. Murdoc, though, just wasn’t in the mood for meetings in general. He was horny. Specifically, horny for Russel.

Russel couldn’t finish his sentences with Murdoc playing footsies under the table, and Murdoc was too distracted by... well... Russel, to answer any questions.

Murdoc groped Russel under the table, licked his lips and occasionally glanced at the PR staff.  Russel tried to ignore him, really, he did, but nobody else could look away. Noodle became even more flustered as the meeting went on, and when they got on the train she ditched Murdoc and Russel to let off some steam chatting up a barista two cars ahead of them.

So, here they were. Murdoc spreads his legs and presses his front to Russel’s side, his dick against Russel’s shirt as he jerks it with both of his hands, warming Russel’s cheek with his heavy breathing.  

“You look so fucking good, Russ,” Murdoc’s breath really is hot, “you get me hard just looking at you.”

Russel sighs again, his cheeks flushed and he glances at Murdoc’s dick being stroked till it’s full and hard.

“I told you to wait till we get home,” Russel says, “what’s up with you today?”

Murdoc grunts as he lifts himself to bite at Russel’s earlobe, then kisses and licks it.

“C’mon, Russ,” he rasps, “I want you. Since this morning. Woke up wanting you.”

Murdoc breathes on Russel’s earlobe, warming it too. “I’ve been waiting to come on you all day and I cannot wait anymore.”

Russel squeezes his thighs together, feels them dampening. His breath is sharp as Murdoc continues to sloppily attend to Russel’s ear.

“You wet?” Murdoc mutters.

Russel feels his cunt throb at that, and he nods weakly. Murdoc scoffs, and then licks along Russel’s jaw. He jerks his dick vigorously and moans into the kiss Russel inevitably gives him, then drops his head on Russel’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck,” Murdoc pants, and lifts his hips slightly to lightly hump against Russel’s side.

Russel watches as Murdoc unravels in front of him, feeling Murdoc humping against him, breathing on him and getting off to just _him_. Russel feels his chest swell and his face heat up; he’s turned on by how Murdoc’s turned on. He crosses his legs, thrusting against nothing. The pressure makes his cunt throb, and then Murdoc’s continued humping makes his cunt start to weep.

Russel is soaking his briefs, and Murdoc’s cock leaks precome as he turns and kisses him again.

Anyone could walk in on them now, but with Russel’s cunt throbbing as it is and Murdoc’s pulsing cock, Russel could care even less than he did about the stupid OkCupid account.

Russel cradles Murdoc’s head, gives him loving, open kisses and his other hand gropes Murdoc’s backside and ushers Murdoc into a shuddering, panting mess.

“I want to see your wet cunt, Russel,” Murdoc’s hands leave his dick and his arms wrap around Russel.

“See your hot, naked body under me; wet and wanting just like my cock.”

They both moan into the next kiss, Russel feels his briefs wrinkle and cling to his wet crotch.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Murdoc pants, his legs shake, “I think I’m going to come, Russ.”

Russel pulls away and drops his head back with a heavy sigh. “You are not staining my shirt,” He warns, causing Murdoc to moan again, his hands squeezing Russel’s shoulders.

“Please,” Murdoc weakly thrusts his hips and winces.

Russel, now just as desperately horny, takes off his beanie (grateful for the coolness on his head) and shifts in his seat.  He covers Murdoc’s hard, precome-smeared cock with the beanie and gives it a few strokes until Murdoc reaches his climax, coming into Russel’s red, soft, seamed cap.

They both sigh and Russel cleans Murdoc up with the beanie, frowning at it in his hand. Murdoc’s chest heaves as he collapses against Russel, his limp dick hanging between his legs.

“You haven’t come yet,” Murdoc says, his voice hoarse.

Russel shakes his head; his forehead presses against Murdoc’s.

“Not now, Murdoc,” Russel whispers despite himself, “and pull your fucking pants up.”

Murdoc doesn’t, so Russel does reluctantly. After a moment of silence, Murdoc grunts as he sits himself down and slides his hands down Russel’s sides.

“I want you to come.”

Russel opens his mouth, about to protest when one of Murdoc’s hands slides between Russel’s thighs.

Russel thrusts against Murdoc’s forearm, loving the pressure. Russel whines unapologetically as his cunt clenches and drops his head forward as Murdoc leans in, snaking his arm over his shoulders.

“How does it feel, babe?”

Murdoc lifts his arm and alternates between rubbing his palm and his fist against Russel’s cunt through his jeans.

“Amazing,” Russel shudders, spreads his legs and leans back as Murdoc kneads the front of his jeans near his clit.

“Someone’s on their way,” Murdoc whispers, and Russel knows he’s just messing with him, but the thrill of it works wonders on his aching cunt.

Russel lifts himself and thrusts against Murdoc’s hand before stilling, groaning as his come pools in his jeans.

Murdoc wipes his wet hand on his own shirt and snuggles up against Russel, who’s feeling terribly dizzy from what just happened.

“I get it,” Russel says eventually, and elaborates when Murdoc looks up at him, “why you couldn’t wait.” Murdoc sniggers and rests himself again against Russel.

Then Russel becomes petrified as he realizes that Murdoc wasn’t lying when he said someone was on their way. Murdoc and Russel look over their shoulder to see Noodle walking up to their booth with her arms crossed and a hard frown on her face. She’s about to say something when her eyes land on Russel’s bald head.

“What happened to your hat?”

Russel remembers the come riddled beanie in his hand and not so subtly hides it behind his back.

“Nothing” he blurts, followed by the sound of Murdoc’s repressed laughter. Noodle rolls her eyes.

“You two are the worst.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
